The present invention relates to a sliding hard disk drive mounting hardware which fastens a hard disk drive to a computer mainframe by a sliding box and which automatically turns on a LED indicator as the hard disk drive is installed.
A notebook computer generally has a hard disk drive equipped on the inside of the mainframe thereof. Because the hard disk drive is fixed inside the mainframe, it can not be detached for repair work conveniently.